Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $17.1\%$
Explanation: $17.1$ percent = $17.1$ per cent = $17.1$ per hundred $17.1\% = \dfrac{17.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{17.1\%} = 0.171$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.